metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalash 2012
The Kalash 2012 is a next-generation assault rifle that had been introduced by the Russian Military just prior to the nuclear holocaust in Metro 2033. It is arguably the best assault rifle in the game, featuring a near-perfect blend of firepower, accuracy, magazine capacity, and fire-rate, which makes it easily one of the deadliest weapons around in capable hands. It is easily-recognized by its bullpup layout and unusual magazine feed, reminiscent of the FN P90 Submachinegun. Widely considered the best weapon in the game if used right, the Kalash 2012 nonetheless has several drawbacks that keep it shy of the utter perfection many say it is. It can use Military-Grade Rounds. Description The Kalash 2012 has no real-life analogue. The closest real gun to it is the Groza OC-14, A bullpup-style (Magazine behind the reciever) rifle chambered in 5.45mm ammunition designed for special-forces personnel. Despite this, the design of the Kalash 2012 is entirely plausible; It uses the same ambidexterous ammo-loading system as the aforementioned P90, as well as the same transparent magazines to easily allow remaining ammo to be checked. The framework bears a distinct resemblance to several civilian sporting rifles, as well as the Belgian FN F2000 assault rifle. The gas tube and action, however, are clearly derived from the Kalashnikov, and it bears the typical AK-style gas tube that is so prevalent of AK-series rifles. This unusual design has several advantages from both an ergonomic and tactical standpoint; much of the recoil on the weapon is forced directly backwards, helping to preserve accuracy when fired on automatic. The unusual magazine configuration allows a particularly large magazine capacity, and the design allows for the attachment of a wide array of different scopes, illuminators, and other accessories. The primary drawback of the Kalash 2012, aside from its sheer cost in the Metro 2033 universe, is its weight; estimations show that it weighs at least 3 or 4 pounds more than the Kalash AK-74M, even with extensive use of composite materials to keep the weight down. Often labeled "the Ultimate rifle" or "the Soldier's dream rifle," the Kalash 2012 offers the promise of the superior performance that only modern engineering could accomplish - but this, in and of itself, demands a premium. Additionally, the gun is likely rather hard to keep working in adverse conditions, with replacement parts being rare and expensive. They are weapons of status for whoever can afford one. Tactics and Use The Kalash 2012 is a near-perfect balance. It is almost as accurate as the VSV, has better range than the Kalash, a fire rate roughly equal to the Bastard, and its utility, when upgraded, is off the charts. At a glance, this easily sets it up as the single greatest automatic weapon in the game, as the combination of speed, power, and accuracy is a daunting factor indeed. Unfortunately, it's not all good news. The Kalash, as is the case with the Bastard, fires extremely quickly and tends to burn through ammunition at an alarming rate. Its firepower, while better than the Bastard or VSV, is not as good as the Kalash AK-74M, and its power recieves an additional (very small, but it adds up) cut if equipped with a silencer. This last fact is a particularly cruel cut; with this, the Kalash 2012 has firepower roughly equal to the VSV, albeit with a better fire rate and larger magazine size. With this in mind, you can't simply use the same tactics you would use for the Bastard, Kalash AK-74M, or VSV; the accuracy and huge clip size means "spraying" up close, a-la the Bastard, is not an effective tactic given the gun's performance. Likewise, it can't light up mid-range targets like the Kalash AK-74M; it needs more bullets cranked out in a shorter amount of time to accomplish the same result. With a Silencer, it can do basically everything a VSV can; however, it still has better overall performance and higher per-round damage. How to use this high-tier firearm best? The answer is simple: exploit the combination of accuracy and high fire rate. The Kalash 2012 alone is the only assault rifle in the game which can reliably unload a full clip into the head of an advancing Librarian or Nosalis with very, very little muzzle climb, all while backing away from it. The Kalash 2012 is best-employed when its combination of speed and accuracy can be fully exploited - otherwise it tends to do little that other guns, available earlier can't do already. Even with that in mind, however, the Kalash 2012 is a beast of a weapon, and its unique blend of speed, high magazine capacity, accuracy, and punch makes it stand out as arguably the best weapon of the game, even if not exploited to its fullest. It can even make good use of Military-Grade rounds, truly setting it apart from the other automatics. Just be careful with the amount of ammunition it can burn (and it's a lot), and it will serve you quite well in most situations. Do note that while it can use Military-Grade Ammo (and does so quite well), it tends to, as is the case of it firing Dirty Ammo, burn through it at lightning speed. Be careful. Variants Standard: Has a Laser sight and combat flashlight, but never actually uses either. * Available for free at Sparta. * Available for salvage in several locations after Polis station. With Scope and Silencer Hard to not love. Has all the benefits of the Kalash 2012, albeit with slightly cut firepower - and even better accuracy and a scope for long-range targetting, allowing it to do everything the VSV and Kalash AK-74M w/Scope can do in terms of marksmanship. This allows it to exploit its range and fire rate better. * Available for purchase at Polis. Don't miss it if you want it! Trivia * The gun bears a direct resemblance to a hybridization of a Kalashnikov AK-74, a Fabrique National P-90, and a Fabrique National F2000. * It is entirely fictitious, though an entirely plausible gun from an engineering standpoint. Category:Weapons